Sisters
by Slytherin1992
Summary: Can two sisters put the past behind them and reunite, or will there be too much hurt and bad memories to overcome? 3rd Generation. Includes: Draco, Scorpius, Lucius and Teddy. One-shot.


**So here is the Narcissa and Andromeda one-shot that goes with my story 'A Fresh Start.' It's not necessary to read my other story first. It might make more sense that way, but I think this story can also stand on its own. So here it is…**

Draco, Scorpius, and Teddy walked quickly out of the room, leaving Narcissa and Andromeda in a painfully awkward silence. Narcissa was frozen with one foot in the fireplace and the other on her son's beige carpet. After several moments of not moving, Narcissa finally shook herself out of her stupor and asked the question that was on the top of her mind.

"What are you doing at my son's home?" Narcissa asked, walking over to the sofa and sitting delicately down on the green cushions.

"I was approached by Draco," Andromeda replied softly, "He told me that Scorpius would love to meet Teddy and me."

"Oh, very well," Narcissa replied stiffly, "Er—so how have you been?"

"As good as I could be," Andromeda replied, "All things considered…and yourself?"

"Fine," Narcissa replied staring at her son's television in order to avoid looking at her older sister.

"You know if you told me several years ago that your son would have muggle technology is his house, I would have told you that you were off your rocker," Andromeda stated lightly, following Narcissa's gaze.

"Yes, well many things have changed since we have last talked," Narcissa responded.

"And whose fault is that? It certainly wasn't my idea for the family to disown me," Andromeda replied, her bitterness clearly evident in the tone of her voice.

"I'm sorry," Narcissa replied sincerely, finally looking towards Andromeda, "Mother convinced me, I did—er do regret it. I almost went to your wedding, but Bella caught me sneaking out. It was only luck that I persuaded her not to tell our mother and father."

"If you really regretted it you could have left like I did," Andromeda replied, "You stayed though, and you married that perfect pureblood Malfoy."

"I loved Lucius and I still do," Narcissa defended, "It wasn't just the fact that he is pureblooded."

"So that wasn't taken into account?" Andromeda asked, disbelieving.

"Well…I would be lying if I said that it didn't," Narcissa admitted, "But we really do have a genuine relationship."

Andromeda had nothing to reply to Narcissa, and the two sat in an awkward silence again. After several minutes, Narcissa broke it again.

"Is there anything that I can say to you to make it better?" Narcissa asked, "I know that I made a terrible mistake and put faith into the wrong ideals. I promise you that I have changed. We suffered greatly at the hands of the Dark Lord. We were forced to allow him into our house, so that he could use it as headquarters. I almost lost my son because of the Dark Lord as well."

"There is nothing that you could say that would make it better," Andromeda admitted, "I lost my husband, my daughter and my son-in-law because of some monster that you supported and that your husband worked for. Nothing can erase that."

"So we just leave it at that?" Narcissa asked, "We pretend that we don't know each other and go on with life as we have for the last however many years?"

"No, but I can't just forgive you right away," Andromeda replied, "It hurts and it almost destroyed me when I was disowned. If it wasn't for my husband I don't know what I would have done."

"So where do we go from here?" Narcissa asked, "It's obvious that my son wants you in his and Scorpius' life. We are going to run into each other often."

"We start with just being civil towards each other and go from there," Andromeda replied, "Just be as if we are long lost friends."

"I don't want you as my friend Andy," Narcissa replied, "I want you back as my older sister."

"Well you are going to have to take what you can get at the moment," Andromeda replied stiffly.

"Fine," Narcissa agreed after a moment.

"How about we start with you joining us all for lunch," Andromeda suggested.

"Yes, that would be great," Narcissa nodded in agreement.

The two of them got up and walked into the kitchen where they found Teddy, Draco and Scorpius sitting at the table talking.

"Narcissa is joining us for dinner," Andromeda stated, sitting down next to Teddy.

"Oh that's great!" Scorpius replied, "Can we get Grandfather to join us? Then it would be all of our family together."

"Scorp…I don't know if that's a good idea," Draco stated, not really wanting his father in the same room as a blood traitor. God only knows if he would keep up his deal that he wouldn't talk about blood statuses around Scorpius.

"It's alright," Andromeda stated, not understanding Draco's hesitation, "I can handle Lucius."

"Please dad!" Scorpius begged, enthralled with the idea of having his whole family together. It would be just like when Albus and Rose's family got together.

"All right," Narcissa replied.

Narcissa got up and walked to the fireplace to go and talk to Lucius. A few minutes later she walked back into the kitchen with Lucius by her side, after warning him profusely that he should keep himself in check.

"Andromeda," Lucius stated walking in, "It's been a long time."

"Lucius," Andromeda replied with a stiff nod, "How have you been keeping?"

"Well enough," Lucius replied trying to be civil, "And yourself?"

"Quite well," Andromeda replied.

"And you must be Theodore?" Lucius asked the boy with disturbingly bright blue hair.

"Teddy Lupin," Teddy corrected, "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy, I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm sure you have," Lucius mumbled to himself, "Hello Scorpius, it's good to see you again."

"Grandfather!" Scorpius exclaimed, jumping up and running over to give his grandfather a hug.

Lucius fought to hold back a smile at his grandson, but failed miserably. Andromeda watched the exchange with a curious look. She never would have expected Lucius to allow his grandson to show so much affection, let alone smile at it. Turning slightly she saw Narcissa and Draco watching his every move carefully, so she figured that they must be the reason for his odd behavior.

Twenty minutes later found the odd family around Draco's magically enlarged kitchen table full of food. Draco feared that it would be awkward and no one would have anything to talk about, but his son was taking care of that problem.

"So you can literally change your look whenever you want?" Scorpius asked in awe at Teddy's magical ability.

Rather than responding to the question, Teddy wrinkled his nose and forced his hair to change to the bright white-blonde hair color that ran in the Malfoy family. Scorpius' eyes widened to twice their size.

"That's wicked!" Scorpius replied, "I wish I could do that. It would be cool to have bright blue hair like you!"

"No! Don't get any ideas Scorp. You are not messing with your hair," Draco stated with a laugh.

"Yeah, it's the Malfoy gift that gets passed down through every generation," Lucius added.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to dye my hair," Scorpius stated rolling his eyes, and then he turned towards Andromeda, "Can you change your appearance at will?"

"No, only my daughter and Teddy here got that special magical ability," Andromeda replied.

"Oh, okay," Scorpius replied, his curiosity satiated for the moment, "Dad can I go show Teddy the neighborhood and my favorite park?"

"If Teddy wants to go with you, then you can," Draco replied, thrilled to see his son so happy and enthusiastic.

"I would love to," Teddy replied, getting up and walking out of the room with the excited young boy.

After the two left the room, an unpleasant silence filled the room once more. Andromeda knew that she was the cause of the tension in the room, so she decided to make things a little easier.

"Scorpius is an amazing young man Draco," Andromeda stated sincerely.

"Thank you," Draco replied with a small smile, "I'm sorry if his desire to have a big family like the Weasleys and Potters has caused you to be put into an awkward situation."

"It's perfectly okay," Andromeda replied, "Teddy was always jealous of the Potters and the Weasleys growing up as well. They took him into his family, but it was never the same as knowing his real family."

"Yeah, of course my son would be jealous of my old enemy," Draco replied with a laugh.

"You two get on now right?" Andromeda asked curiously.

"Yeah, some recent events in my life have forced Harry and I to put our past behind us," Draco stated, "Well I'm sure you want some more alone time with my mother, so father would you like to come play a game of Wizard's Chess with me?"

Lucius nodded and hurriedly left the room with his son.

"If you would like me to leave I will," Narcissa stated, "I don't want to force my presence upon you just because my family wants us to work things out."

"No, its fine," Andromeda replied, "After sitting through that lunch I can't help but feel that you really have changed. I mean Lucius behaved himself, which was a miracle itself. I thought for sure that there would be comment after comment about me being a traitor."

"No, Draco has made his father stop talking about blood status around Scorpius," Narcissa explained, "No matter how much Lucius will deny it, he does like to spend time with his son and his grandson. That is why he obeys, he knows that if he doesn't Draco won't him see Scorpius."

"Draco is also surprising," Andromeda stated, "I thought for sure that he would turn out like his father."

"He used to be Lucius' clone…however after the war when he was forced to be a Death Eater by the Dark Lord; Draco went for over twenty years without talking to us. He was so upset about what had happened," Narcissa explained.

Andromeda nodded, a little thrown off that the Malfoys weren't the way she always pictured anymore. She could really see the sister she used to know in the woman she saw standing in front of her.

"Well I best get going," Andromeda stated, "I don't want to trample upon your son's hospitality any longer."

Narcissa nodded and watched as her sister left to go thank Draco. When she came back in and asked to tell Teddy that she had left already, Narcissa had the sudden urge to beg her to stay. Not wanting to make her sister uncomfortable, Narcissa suppressed the urge.

"It was really great to see you Andy," Narcissa stated genuinely, "Er—well if we are going with the friends thing then I guess I should call you Andromeda. It was only me as your younger sister that you let call you Andy."

Andromeda smiled and stepped towards the fireplace and threw some powder into it.

"I hope to see you soon Cissy."

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Please review and let me know what you think of it. I hopefully will be inspired to write another Harry Potter related story in the near future!**


End file.
